Secrets
by Chlarkrocks
Summary: Clark remembers what his fathers dying last words were. What people hide in their thoughts are what they truly feel. Clark learns another's true feelings as and old friend returns! R&R! Chlark! Chapter 7 is up!
1. Prologue

**Secrets**

Pairing Clark and Chloe of Course!

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any their wonderful characters! The actors who play them own their keepers!

Summary: Clark remembers what his fathers dying last words were. What people hide in their thoughts are what they truly feel. Clark learns another's true feelings as and old friend returns!

Author's Note: I'm going to change the Smallville world a little here. In Lockdown Clark and Lana break up and Clark doesn't go to Chloe for advice on their fight. Instead he goes to her just to talk about it let out all his emotions.

Prologue 

He looked around his cell in what Lex had called level three. He had been cramped in here for more then three years according to Lex. Lex had tried everything to get Clark's secret out of him, but it never worked. At first when he had woken up here he had thought he had lived through his cancer and was going to go home to the Kent's, but Lionel Luthor had taken him to be used as lab rat. Lex came and visited him at first just pretending to be friendly. Lex told him often about what was going on in Clark's life. After the three years Lex had changed and had started coming to visit him for information about Clark and what he knew. The newest information that Lex had given him was that Lana and Clark had finally broken up for the second time and the worst news he could ever get. Jonathan Kent had died from a sever heart attack.

He was going to escape this place and comfort Mrs. Kent and Clark.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clark looked around his Fortress of Solitude. Nothing had changed in the barn loft his father had built him when he was younger. Everything in his world had changed. His father was gone and he had to live with the guilt that it had been his fault. If he had just listened to Jor-el earlier that year his father would still be with him. If he concentrated he could here his father last words as the life slipped away from him.

_" Dad don't leave" screamed Clark at the fragile man in his arms. Jonathan Kent was ready to in embrace death full on for his son's life._

"It's my time Son," said Jonathan Kent opening his eyes to look at his son, his eye shining with pride for his son.

"No it isn't, this is my fault" shouted Clark.

"I love you, Son," said Jonathan taking his few last breaths.

"Clark don't let your true love go because if you do you will regret it for the rest of your life" said Jonathan and then he went limp in Clark's arms and Clark knew he was gone. His true father was gone and it was all his fault. 

Clark had thought constantly back to what his father had said and he had not yet figured out whom he had meant. He suspected it was not Lana though because his true love had to be some one who accepted him for who he truly is and loved him for it.

Clark heard a thump as the front door of the barn opened.

Then he heard light footsteps coming up the stairs. He looked up to see to his surprise Ryan!

To be continued


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry to my readers, I forgot to say that this is AU and that this starts after Vengence and Marthat has chosen to take Jonathan's Senate seat.

It will switch perspectives, but when we enter Ryan's Point of View it will be like narrator's.

Chapter 2

Clark's Pov

I watch as a older much more mature Ryan walks toward me. His hair is just short of his of his shoulders. He has a small mustache covering his once smooth upper lip.

"Ryan" I say still stunned from the fact that the kid that was once like my brother was alive.

"Yes Clark it's me, a little older and little hairier, but it me" he says with a small grin.

"Wow, I've missed you" I say before taking him in my arms and giving me a bear hug.

"I've missed you, too"he says as I let go.

"Ryan what happened to you?" I ask as we sit down on the couch .

"Well it all started when I supposedly died three years ago, After I was announced died I was wheeled to another room and revived. Then I was put back to sleep and taken to one of Luthor Corp.'s secret lab's and I've been held captive there ever since." he says finishing his story on where he has been for the last three years.

"Lex?" I ask knowing it could as well be him.

"At the beginning I thought it was Lionel who ran the project, but soon after I learned it was Lex. Soon he came to me for information about you. Every other week he told me about what was going on in your life" says Ryan.

"Really what did he tell you about me?" I ask just curiously.

"Just stuff like how you broke up with Lana a few weeks back and how he thinks Chloe knows something about you that only your parents do" Ryan says.

"Yeah she kind of was told my secret by one of my ex-girlfriend's that figured it out " I say.

"Was that after or before you dumped her?" he asks.

"Well it's a long story, but here it goes. Chloe and I were on a school field trip to Luthor Corp. When we started to say bad stuff about Lionel and the teacher split us up and I had to get on the next elevator going down. I was stuck with Alicia Baker the stuck up girl as the other girls called her. We were half way down when amazingly the elevator stopped and got stuck. The only way out was to use my powers. So I fried the camera with my heat vision. Then I punched a hole through the door and that's when the car started moving again. I grabbed the pole and with some strength stopped the car from plummeting to the ground to fast. Alicia said she owed me for saving her life so she grabbed me and teleported me out of the elevator just as they opened the doors" I said.

"So that's how she became your girlfriend?' he asks.

"Well let me finish first before questions. After that we started talking about how we both had powers and we bonded on that. I asked her out on a date. I didn't want the night to end. Later that night she teleported into my room and started to kiss me. We had been kissing for a while then my dad walked in on us. After that I got the 'birds and bees' talk again. I told them that she teleported into my room and that she knew about my powers, but she didn't know my weakness. Alicia was eavesdropping on the whole conversation. After that the next day I opened my locker to find that she had put sexy pictures of herself all over my locker. The day I went and talked to her parents and found out that they had kept her in a lead room so she wouldn't teleport. Alicia got angry at her father for telling me this and she hospitalized him. I started to suspect her of it and she got angry. I then tried to trap her in a lead painted room, but she used a piece of green kryptonite against me and got out. She then attacked Lana and I got there just in time after tipping over the can on to it. I grabbed the can and brought the paint with me. I found her and Lana struggling. She had just knocked Lana out and was about to stab her when I quickly poured it on her. After that she was sent to Belle Reeve and year later she was out again and came to me hoping for forgiveness. I didn't believe she was cured so I went to Chloe and she checked up and her and found Alicia was cured. So I forgave her and we started dating again then her doctor threatened her and she deiced to run away asking me to come with. I refused and I thought she had left for good , but in reality she went to the torch office and stole one of Chloe's fake class rings and made a necklace out of it. She gave it to me and it infected me and I ran us to get married. When we were about to you know. She took the necklace and I got angry that she used it against me. The next day her doctor came after me ready to shoot me, but she got in between me in the gun still knowing I'm invincible. He shot her in the arm and she went into the hospital. A few weeks later Lana got attacked and of course Alicia was the main suspect. I at first didn't believe it then I did. When Jason Lana's ex-boyfriend was attacked and I found her scarf in the car. Knowing something was going to happen to her she kidnaped Chloe and showed her my powers by calling me and telling me there was something wrong with her car. After that the really attacker of Alicia hang her and I found her died. I felt that if I had just believed that it wasn't her she would still be alive today" I said.

"Wow" Said Ryan blown away by all that I had just said.

"It kid of makes my bet with Lex seem I really nothing" he sys.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"Well we had this bet going on how long you and Lana would last. I betted that you would last longer, but you would realize something" he said the last part softly.

"Realize what?" I ask him wondering what he's talking about.

"Just realize that Lana has major trust issues" He says.

"That's not it , I know you Ryan what is it" I ask him.

"Clark some people hide who they truly are in their thoughts" he says cryptically.

"Okay" I say nodding my head.

"Let's take you to the capitol to visit my mom and adopt you before Lex catches on to your escape" I say as we get up off the couch and start to walk down the stairs.

"Let's go" says Ryan with a smile and I grab his arm as we walk out of the barn.

"Okay, but brace your self you could get kind of dizzy" I say and grab him and speed of to Witchta.

As soon as I near the building I slow down to a stop and let go of Ryan.

As we walk into the building Ryan starts to look around amazed at the amazing paintings on the ceiling.

"Oh hello Clark, here to see your mom I'll her right now and let her know you're here" says Arlene my mother's secretary as we walk up to the front desk.

"Go on in, boys" she said as she clicked the end button on her phone. I walked into my mother's office followed close behind by Ryan.

"Oh Clark, come in and sit down let me finish this paper work and I'll be right with you" she says looking down at a piece of paper.

I sit down on one of the chairs as does Ryan. My mother finally looks up and realizes there's another person in the room.

"Ryan?" she asked shell shocked to see the person sitting next to me.

"Yep Mrs. Kent it's me" he says.

"Ryan how?" she asks.

"Well let's just say someone was investigating me and captured me after I was pronounced died" he says to my mother.

"But who would do something like that?"asks my mom.

"Well Lionel and Lex Luthor would" he says.

"I guess that makes sense" she says.

"First of all we have to get custody over you so he can't take you back" she says picking up the phone on her desk.

"Actually I have a better idea I'm going to adopt you" she says pressing some numbers on the phone.

"Arlene can you please get me I set of adoption papers and fast" she says into the phone.

"Thank you bye" she says into the phone and hangs it up.

"Ryan do you want to expose Luthor Corp.?" my mother asks hopefully.

"I think that would be I good idea" I say.

"I think we should, we can finally get the Luthors behind bars" says Ryan.

"Clark take Ryan to visit everyone's favorite reporter while I finish up on the adoption pares, oh and Ryan please call me mom" she says the last part with a bright smile on her face, that I haven't seen since dad died.

To Be Continued

I hoped you all liked it! Please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

Secrets Chapter 3

Author's Note: In 'Ryan' they said he was dying because of his mind reading, but I'm not going to go with that. _Italics_ are for the thoughts Ryan can hear and have been heard. I know this isn't true, but Ryan is now going to be able to read Clark's mind. Thank you for being waiting all ong time,but it has been a hard year for me. I hope you like it.

Ryan's Pov

Clark walked out of the senator building fast and I followed. I let the thoughts of Mrs. Kent or now I guess I should call her mom, drift back into my head.

_I really hope Chloe can expose Lex because I think she is highly capable of becoming the best reporter the Daily Planet has ever seen. I guess I just wish that one day Chloe can find a guy that can treat her well and love her. Okay what am I saying Chloe deserves to have Clark love her like she loves him. I think he could because for all I know that goes on inside my son's head that could be the reason Lana and him broke up, but that highly unlikely. Because as long as I've known Lana she has not cared about Chloe's feelings for Clark never once caring if it caused Chloe pain. What kind of person does that? _

Wow I never thought Lana would be like that not caring, maybe mom is wrong, but I don't think so she knows everyone well.

"Ryan let's go, buddy" he says waving a hand in front of my face.

"Okay sorry, I just blanked out for a minute," I say as I grab Clark's arm and he starts to run and is slowly gaining speed. A few minutes later we were standing in front of the Daily planet building.

Clark lets go of my arm and I follow my new brother into the busy lobby where everyone was coming or going. We walked across the lobby and in through two double doors that had a sign saying Classifieds. Chloe works here I thought she would work up stairs with all the news reporters.

He kept walking faster and now I can hear what he's thinking.

_Okay Clark breath you can do this Lex has betrayed you before you can handle this. Okay I'm just really angry _I looked across at Clark and I can tell he's really angry.

"Clark what are you doing here, what's wrong" asks Chloe in concern sitting behind her desk.

"Lex he…" Clark tried to say, but he couldn't make it come out. _Chloe looks so beautiful. No I can't be thinking this I love Lana, I love Lana, but then again Chloe does look great in that skirt and suit combo. _All I can do is smile. Mom might be right Clark is trying to hide his feelings for Chloe. A big smirk comes onto my face I can't help it because I've always thought Chloe was better for Clark then Lana.

"Lex what?" asked Chloe.

"Lex kidnapped me and used be for a lab rat" I answered for Clark.

"Ryan" she asked in surprise.

"Yes" I say.

"But how?" she asks.

"Lionel first captured me, but Lex started to try to get information about Clark" I say.

"What kind of information?" she asked worriedly.

_I knew it Lex still wants to learn Clark's secret why does that not surprise me. Lex is defiantly the real life Anakin Skywalker and that creeps the heck out of me. Except he doesn't really have his Padma. Well I guess now that I think about that's not actually true in a sense, he's been in love with Lana for how know's long? Hmm… whom would that make me? Well actually we can't be Star Wars characters since the Jedi can't love anyone? Clark is in love with Lana. I'm not sure about Lana anymore. Lex is in love with Lana and always has been since he met her. Well I still can't get over Clark even after learning he and Lana did the deed. Actually I think it makes me want him more. Okay, I take that back. He's never going to do it with me let alone any other woman. Besides he will never see me as more then a friend like always. I always wonder what he would think if he knew I did it with Jimmy while on my summer internship here right before junior year. _Wow a lot of information. Probably too much considering she just said she had sex with someone at my age.

"Like what you and I know about Clark?" I ask.

"What do you know?" she suspiciously.

"Chloe it's okay don't, he knows" Clark says.

"Okay, sorry Ryan I'm alittle worried about what people know. I guess it's because I'm his Krypto hag" she with a smirk and Clark blushes deep red. _Did she have to bring that up again. I can't believe I let myself talk about Lana and I's sex life with her. It's just so wrong. Especially now that I'm starting to think of her in a different way, I can't exactly put my finger on it. Maybe that was what my dad was trying to tell me. Nah that's not what he was trying to tell me and I know it. _Oh my gosh there both so in love with each and they don't think the other one is. I let another smirk spread across my face. I need to stop this or Clark's going to know I can read his mind now.

"It's okay. Chloe" I say and she smiles a bright smile.

"Hey Ryan I'm sorry I didn't seem that happy to see you earlier you just caught be off guard. Besides now I have a brother. I would say little, but you are sixteen, buddy" says Clark with a bright smile. He wraps an arm around me and gives me a hug and I hear a click from behind the desk as a camera goes off. We pull away and Clark gives Chloe the 'what are you doing?' clueless look.

"Perfect Kodak moment. Sorry I could resist getting a shot of my best friend and his new little brother" she says with a kind of laughing smile.

"Hey I'm not little," I say in defense.

"You know what I mean," she says.

"Chloe well the reason we are here is I was wonder if you could write an article exposing Lex?" asked Clark with puppy dog eyes. It amazes me that a grown man such as himself uses that on Chloe.

"Of course I will Clark a long with exposing him on his other secret project and his plan to have your father buried six feet under" she says.

"What?" he asks in angry and surprised way.

"Chloe how come you kept this from me?" he asks.

"I didn't know until this afternoon. I thought Lex's behavior was fishy so I looked up stuff on Luthor Corp.'s database and found that a assassin was hired, but disappeared shortly after he was hired" She says.

"Do you think the reason my dad died was because he was surprised about an attacker?" Clark asks.

"No I don't think so," says Chloe.

"We better go Ryan I don't want to drag Chloe into this anymore then she already has" he says to me. Clark walks around the desk and leans down and gives Chloe a soft kiss on the cheek. When he was walking over I quickly grabbed the digital camera off Chloe's desk and snapped a picture. Clark heard the click of the camera as he pulled away.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"Well let see here, it was a picture perfect moment of my brother giving his best friend a kiss on the cheek" I say mocking Chloe's earlier. Let me rephrase that it's a picture of my brother kiss his secret love interest on the cheek.

"Let's go buddy," he says smiling a fake smile at me and starts to drag me out of the office to go home.

After we arrived back at the Kent Farm. Clark smiles at me softly. We stand there in silence for a minute or two.

Finally I say " What?"

"What was that about in the office when I swear you were smirking after I thought something to myself?" he asks and I smile innocently.

"Ryan can you read my mind?" he asks.

"Yeah" I answer honestly.

"Please don't tell anyone what I was think especially, Chloe," he says.

"I know and it's not like you the only one who has secrets to hide" I say.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks.

"Oh, just that there are some things that you don't know about Chloe, " I say.

"Like what?" he asks.

"I'm not going to tell you because it would be invading Chloe's privacy, all I was saying is that you don't know your best friend as well as you think." I say.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" he asks.

"Not really it's just something that she hasn't told you kind of like the fact that you didn't tell me that you and Lana did it" I say smirking.

"How do you know that?" he asks.

"Well Chloe was just thinking about it because the whole Lex deal brought it up," I say simply.

"What is Chloe hiding?" he asks.

"For a guy who hides the Jupiter of secrets you still don't understand when someone doesn't want to tell you something" I say.

"It's not like it Chloe having sex with some guy is going to change your feelings for her, she's still your best friend" I say quickly under my breath so he can't hear.

"Chloe what?" he says.

"Clark you heard what I said?" I ask quickly.

"Yeah I gained the power to hear really well when I went blind in junior year," He says.

"Don't try to change the subject Ryan. Did she really?" he asks.

"Well yeah I don't think she would think it if she didn't do it," I say.

"Well I guess your right," he says.

"Ryan can you not read my mind for a while so I can think?" he asks.

"Of course" I say. I just hope that him hear that didn't make him no longer trust worthy of Chloe. I bet his jealous as hell though.


	5. Chapter 4

Secrets Chapter 4

Chloe's Pov

I quickly finish my article on Lex and the secret project and Ryan. I get up from my desk as it begins to print. I quickly pick it up and march up the stairs to world news floor and to the daily planet's editor in chief's office. I walk to her secretary desk and look at poor over worked Annette.

"Hi Annette is Ms. Kahn busy at the moment?" I ask her politely.

"She's in her office, but be quick she's angry she can't find a good story for tomorrow's paper" warned Annette.

"Thanks" I say giving her a small sad smile.

I open the office door quietly.

"What do you want?" says a voice from the turned chair. She looked at me with her glare of mixed feelings of frustration, angrier, and tiredness as she turned to look at me. It was the look she gave me when I first applied her. Pauline Kahn was not a woman to be messed with, but you could tell she was beat to the bone because all of the work she had done for the past forty or so years. I know why this lady has two Pulitzers and is the editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet.

"Ms. Kahn I have a perfect front page story for tomorrow" I say with confidence hopeful streaming through my voice so she could hear. She looked at me with how did you know I need a front-page story.

"What is it Ms. Sullivan?" says Pauline Kahn looking away out toward the window trying to hide her 'yeah right your not ready for a front page story' look.

"It's a article on what Lex Luthor has been doing during his campaign" I say as I put the article down in front of her.

She picked it up and put her reading glasses on. I waited patiently as she read my ten-page article. I watch her facial expressions to read what she think, but being a good reporter she never lets her feelings show until she wants them to be shown.

"I've told you this once we are not the Inquisitor I need facts to back this up," she says repeating her earlier statement when I handed her my piece on the blood thirst munch of sorority girls who drank booze and partied till they finally all feel over into a deep sleep.

"I knew you would say that so I took the liberty and printed out where a found this information about my article" I said placing a rather large folder in front of her. She took another ten minutes to read this and looked up at me with a smile.

"I don't know how you do it, but you managed to hack into the second hardest database to hack into next to the governments files," she said with a smile.

"Well I didn't even have to hack in I know Lex Luthor well enough to know all his passwords" I say truthfully, as I remember that his passwords have to do with Julian, which doesn't surprise me because Lex has always felt guilty about the death of his baby brother.

"I see, but what about Senator Kent adopting this Ryan kid, how do you know that?" she asked puzzled. Puzzled isn't a look you would normally see on Pauline Kahn face when you are one of the smartest reporters of all time.

"My best friend is Clark Kent and Martha Kent is like the mother I've never had" I tell her letting a smile cross my face as I say this.

"Really" she said quite intrigued by what I had just said.

"Yes" I say simply.

"This is the best I've seen in the last week and that's saying something since the Daily Planet only hires the best reporters and you are one of them kid" she says breaking into a brighter smile, I have never seen in the whole time I've been here.

"Thank you" I say.

"No thank you" she says.

"Welcome to the bullpen Ms. Sullivan, you deserve it" she says as she pulls her cat glass of her face to look me directly in the eye and gave me a look that I think says that she is proud of what I have accomplished in such a short time.

"Thank you" I say honestly and heartfelt about what she has done for me.

"Expect to see you tomorrow up here, nine a clock on the dot" she says.

"I have slight favor to ask" I say.

"What is it?" she asks placing her hand under chin.

"I need a week off for family problems," I say.

"Alright I'll see you next Tuesday then" she says. I walk out of her office with the biggest smile ever. I go to my old desk and start to gather stuff to, but in my cubicle upstairs. Huh how did this get here? I swear I got rid of this letter in sophomore after I read it to Clark. When I'm finished I sit the two boxes full of stuff on the desk and grab my cell phone.

Ring, Ring I hear right before the phone is answered.

"Hello Talon this is Lois speaking," said my older cousin. She sounds like she is worn out after a long shift and is about to close the Talon for Mrs. Kent.

"Hey Lois" I say happily.

"Hey cuz, what's up?" she asks and I beat she rubbing her eyes to keep awake right now.

"I need to crash at your place tonight because Lana and I are had a massive blow out" I say.

"Did it have to do with Smallville?" she asks and I swear her ears have perked up.

"Doesn't it always. I just took his side on that it's too dangerous to tell her and she said a few things and it got really bad," I say. A few bad things she turned everything on me and started to say I wasn't good enough for Clark. She finally shows the real Lana.

"I swear for someone that is suppose to stay on the sidelines you are always in middle of them," she says. In the middle when one best friend is yelling you aren't good enough for the other because Lana seems to think Clark and I could become a couple. Yeah like that's going to happen, that's like say Jason going to come back from the died and pronounce his undying love for Lana. I would love to see what would happen to Lana if Jason did come back from the died? I can imagine that and I beat she would have a heart attack! not saying I want her dead or anything it would just be one of those unexplainable things.

"I know it's a problem, it happens when your two best friends were a couple and now they wouldn't talk to each other. I swear there even worse then Lex and Clark were to each other in senior year" I say I remember watching Clark and Lex go through their drama about what Lex was trying to find out not that he isn't still, but he has a better place to hide it in his Luthor Corp tower.

"Worse then Lex and Clark that's got to be really bad to be in the middle of consider Lex and Clark were the worst I had ever seen" said Lois.

"Yeah it is true" I say agreeing.

"Lois did I tell you that I'm making front page news tomorrow?" I ask.

"No, what was article about to be front page news?" she asks in shock, surprise, and happiness for me.

"It's about Lex and all of his secret Luthor Corp. projects. I know it's alittle later then you would have liked, but I did dig up dirt on Lex" I say.

"I'll take what I can get since he's probably going to get arrested in the morning" she with about the most happiness in her voice I have ever heard and I swear she's probably doing the happy dance, that she used to do when she had a happy moment.

"I swear you sound like your doing the happy dance," I say jokingly.

"We both know I stopped doing that when I was fourteen" she counters.

"Fourteen huh?" I say raising my eyebrow and I can tell by her breathing she knows I am.

"I frankly remember I time you told me you stopped when you were ten is someone trying to tell me something?" I ask.

"What would it be telling you?" she asks pretending to be curious, but she just hiding her embarrassment and secret.

"I believe that someone probably did the happy dance when she got asked out my what was his name? Oh I know what it was, Bobby" I say smiling the whole time.

"I did not, besides I turned him down," she says and I can fell that she blushing over the phone that's how well I know her.

"Right" I say into the phone.

"Come on Chloe let me have my fun for once," she says.

"I sorry I can't, what are cousins for?" I say.

"Cousins are for listen and talking," she says.

"Isn't that what were doing" I say mocking her.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny, Chlo" she says.

"I'd like to think so" I say countering her sarcasm.

"Well I better go so I can be there before eleven tonight" I say.

"Kay I'll see you soon and we will talk about this later" she says before I hit the end on my phone. Lois is such a liar I remember she went out with him for like three weeks, which was a long time when you were in middle school. I can't wait to find my sister and tell her everything I guess Clark and I have something in come in considering we both have always wanted siblings and he finally gets one and hope I can get one.

I have a long drive ahead of me. I walked out into the crisp night air and walked the block to my beetle, which is parked in the over park for the Daily Planet employees.

I get into my car and start the ignition. The radio comes on and Lifehouse's Everything comes over my speakers.

_Find me here_

_And speak to me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light _

_that's leading me_

_to the place_

_where I find peace again_

_you are the strength_

_that keeps me walking_

_you are the hope_

_that keeps me trusting _

_you are the life_

_to my soul_

_you are my purpose_

_you're everything_

_and how can I_

_stand here with you_

_and not be moved by you_

_would you tell me_

_how could it be_

_any better than this yeah_

_you calm the storms_

_and you give me rest_

_you hold me in your hands_

_you won't let me fall_

_you still my heart_

_and you take my breath away_

_would you take me in_

_take me deeper now_

_and how I can _

_stand here with you_

_and not be moved by you_

_would you tell me_

_how could it be_

_any better than this_

_and how I can_

_stand here with you_

_and not be moved by you_

_would you tell me_

_now could it be_

_any better than this_

_cause you're all I need_

_you're everything_

_everything_

_you're all I want_

_you're all I need_

_you're everything_

_everything_

_you're all I want_

_you're all I need_

_you're everything_

_everything_

_you're all I want _

_you're all I need_

_you're everything_

_everything_

_you're all I want _

_you're all I need_

_you're everything_

_everything_

_and how can I_

_stand here with you_

_and not be moved by you_

_would you tell me_

_how could it be_

_any better than this_

_and how can I_

_stand here with you_

_and not be moved by you_

_would you tell me_

_now could it be_

_any better than this_

_would you tell me_

_how could it be_

_any better than this_

I remember when this used to be Lana's favorite song. I remember when I thought this could have been Lana and Clark's song because she liked it so much.

"That was Lifehouse's Everything, This is the Lifehouse hour next after the break Blind their new hit single" says the D.J.

"Great is the world trying to mock me," I say to no one.

The radio goes through the commercials pretty fast and now the song is starting.

I was young but I wasn't naïve 

_I watched helpless as he turned around to leave_

_And still I have the pain I have carry_

_A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried_

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you is Blind _

_But I couldn't make you see it _

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

_I would fall asleep_

_Only in hopes of dreaming_

_That everything would be like it was before _

_But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting_

_They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

This song is my theme song. The words sing true for what Clark and me have been through. He is so blind of my love for him and I know that he will never feel the same way.

After all this time 

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you is Blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it _

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

_After all this time_

_Would you ever wanna leave it?_

_Maybe you could not believe it_

_That my love is Blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I love you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I had to let you go_

_And I loved you more than you'll ever know_

A part of me dies when I let you go 

A tear threatens to fall from my eye. Final I let it fall and more come. I here my cell phone start to ring so I quickly blow my noise before answering the phone.

"Hello" I say softly.

"Hi, Chloe, it's Lana" she says.

I'm about to hang up when she says "Chloe don't hang up, I'm really sorry."

I can her the sincerity in her voice.

"Lan, can you give me a sec I'm on the highway so I need to switch to my head set," I say and I put my Black Berry in its deck on my dashboard and I clip in my head set.

"Okay what's is it Lana" I say alittle happier then when this conversation started.

"Chloe I had no right to say those things to you. Number one I shouldn't care who Clark dates I broke up with him. Number two we need to stop fighting over Clark because it's clear he loves you Chloe" she before I interrupt her.

"Lana what are you talking about he's loved you since he was five, I'm his best friend that he doesn't even know is a girl" I saying the truth.

"Chloe come on he went to Spring Formal with you in freshmen year " she says.

"Yeah he did, but he agreed with me to be friends" I say.

"Chloe what do you think would have happened if you hadn't said that?" she asks.

"Exactly what has happened he would have broken up with me and then gone straight to you, to tell you he's madly in love with you" I say.

"Chloe you do know how stupid that sounds, right" says Lana.

"I'm just telling what I think would have happened," I say.

"Chloe why don't you believe Clark might love you in a more then just platonic way" she say.

"Because I know him, it's impossible" I say.

"Just remember I told you so, have fun at Lois's, bye" she says.

"Bye Lana" I say as I hang up.

She's got to be kidding me. Is Lana's brain functioning okay. I keep driving and debate this. Maybe she's just trying to tell me something. The Lifehouse keeps playing and I tap along to it as I get closer to Smallville.


	6. Chapter 5

Secrets Chapter 5

Clark's Pov

So many things have hit me at once. First Ryan becomes my brother then I learn all this stuff. Like now he can read my mind, what did Lex do to him in his secret lab at Luthor Corp.? I bet his something to do with Kryptonite because doesn't it always when it has to with Smallville and Lex Luthor millionaire and owner of Luthor Corp. Chloe is right about allot of things, I really don't know much when it comes to millionaires with the last name Luthor. I do know one thing though they will do anything to get the information they want, even killing anyone in their path. My father was once again a pawn in the Luthor's game. Just like Chloe was in junior and right before senior year. I can't believe Lionel used her feelings against her to get her to work for him. Well now that I think about it was more my fault then anyone else's because I let my brain do the talking regarding Lana and Chloe when all along Lana never cared about Chloe's feelings. I guess I haven't either, but I am a blind alien that finally got to see what was always there, Chloe. She has always stood by me helping me through my troubles with Lana, Alicia, and some other girls. Never once did I ever give her the time of day, I feel like the stupidest person in the entire universe. There was Spring Formal, but I had a feeling that Lana was going to need saving and I left Chloe standing there. I remember as I left she had the look on her face that said 'I knew he was going to leave me here for Lana', but I didn't bother to think about it. Then Chloe decided to break off our little try at a relationship while we were searching for my dad and I didn't think twice about what she said because I was distracted. Then sophomore year came and all I did was treat her like she wasn't worth my time when in reality I was trying to hide the fact that I still had feelings for her even from myself. I remember when I first found out about red kryptonite. I'm still embarrassed to this day about what I did to the two of them. I still can see what that birthmark looked like on Chloe's nice round butt. Okay wow no more think about that. Then Pete got infected by the parasite and Chloe and I went to figure out what was going on and then she got bit. I remember walking into the _Torch _office and finding her making out with this random guy and I was seriously freaked out at that point. Then she went and started to suck on that lollypop and I remember leaving the office slightly confused and aroused, but I will never admit that to anyone especially to the fact that Lana and I were suppose to go out that night. Pete and her showed up at the Talon as I was telling Lana that we couldn't go out and Pete and his big mouth, he had to go and say something. This next part is the part I like the most about the entire experience, I told Chloe my secret and she was so happy and cool about it. I can't believe I'm lying even to myself again, come on, my favorite part was defiantly when Chloe and I were making out and she was on my lap. It's really weird to think about the fact that Chloe had sex in between I remember the time I was sick and all I could think about was that if I died I never got to tell her my secret. I've actually thought about what it would have been like if her memory of the parasite incident hadn't been erased. I guess I've been think about allot of stuff lately probably because my father died only two short weeks ago and all I can think about is what he said. My father was always a wise man never letting you get away with anything with out a lecture. I wish I could a have had the courage to speech at his funeral, but then all I could do was blame myself and be sad instead of remembering all the happy memories we shared, it's not that I don't blame myself now, but less then I did before. I still remember the first time I accidentally used my powers in public I got the four year olds version of what I used to get for the last few years up and till a few weeks before he died.

I ask myself every day now why did my father have to die, but it could have been someone worse Jor-el could have taken Chloe.

Why did I let myself I hid my feelings for Chloe?

"Simple, she's your best friend and you felt it was wrong to like the person you could confide in the most" says Ryan from the top of the stairs hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Ryan you scared me" I say.

"No I didn't I just caught you off guard, they are two do very different things" he says and I swear this kid is to smart for his own good.

"I thought I'm the one that's suppose to teach you things not the other way around?" I say and it's something I've always wondered since I meet Ryan in freshmen year.

"In order for you to teach me things I have to teach you things" he says.

"That makes sense" I say.

"Can I ask you question?" I ask.

"Sure" he says sitting down next to me.

"Why would you want Chloe and I together instead of Lana?" I ask.

"Clark ever since I met you I learned that you need someone that can take your secret well and wouldn't push you tell them. You need someone trust worthy and someone who will love you for you even if you're from some distant planet I've never even heard" he says and I swear I've heard that line before.

"Isn't Chloe all of those things?" he asks.

"Yeah, but there's just one problem how do I make her believe me when Lana and I just broke up. To her I've never really had feelings for her and how do I prove it and I need to make it up to her" I say my voice level raising because of all my frustration.

"Clark if you express what you truly feel to her, then she will believe you" he says.

"Ryan I'm not good with words like she is what happens when I mess up?" I ask looking at the 'what ifs' of the situation.

"Who says you have to talk the entire time all you have to do is tell her you love her than kiss her, and for really this time" he says starting to chuckle at his own joke.

"Ryan" I saying giving him the 'embarrassed older brother' look.

"Sorry I couldn't help it" he says laugh again.

"It's not that funny besides most of the times I kissed her were because the red kryptonite helped bring out my feelings for her" I say defending myself.

"That's true alittle bit, but when you kiss her this time don't think that you have red kryptonite to help you on this one" he says.

"Your right, you know buddy" I say giving him a smile.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right" he says and I can't help, but laugh really hard.

"What?" he asks confused.

"It's nothing," I say.

"Oh come on what is it?" he asks pleadingly because I cleared my head so he wouldn't know.

"It's just this one time Chloe said that and you did a accidental good job of mimicking her" I say.

"It doesn't surprise me that she's said that before because she is right all the time" he says.

"Right about what?" I ask.

"Right about everything" I say.

"Okay" I say suspiciously.

"You never told me what Lex and you bet on" I say, I wonder what it is.

"Well like I said Lex and I bet on how the two of you would last, but then I told him that when you two did break up you would realizes that Lana isn't the girl for you, but Chloe is. Lex said he wouldn't bet me on the last part because he believes that it will happen too" says Ryan.

"Is it fun for you to bet on my feelings for the woman in my life?" I ask still smiling.

"Yes" he says and breaks into an even bigger smile.

"Come on can anyone believe I can figure out anything on my own?" I ask.

"No, because we know you, you always need a little push" he says and it's probably true.


	7. Chapter 6

Secrets Chapter 6

Chloe's Pov

The Talon is up ahead so I turn into the alleyway and park my car next to Lois's. I get out and grab my bag from the trunk and walk in the back door. As I walk through the storage room door I see Lois is serving the last customer of the evening who is getting it to go. Lois turns around and sees and gives me a small smile until she sees my eyes are puffy.

"Cuz, what's wrong?" she asks in concern.

"I guess, Lana decide it was time for both her and Clark to move on," I say.

"What do you mean?" asks Lois confused.

"This morning she was getting mad at me that Clark and I could possible get together and then on my way here she was saying that we should" I say.

"Is Lana Lang finally respecting the young investigative reporters feelings?" says Lois.

"Maybe this is her way of saying that she's finally over Clark," I say shrugging.

"This just seems out of character for our doe eyed friend" comments Lois.

"Well Lois, Lana hasn't been her self lately, but it's understandable she just broke it off with Clark" I say.

"Chloe, what about Clark how is he handling the break up?" she asks.

"Lois it's like he's not handling it, he just seems so sad about Mr. Kent, but who can blame him he lost his father, one of the most important people in his live" he says.

"Mr. Kent was an important factor in my live too, he was the father that I've never had" says Lois.

"I understand Lois, the Kents are like parents to me" I say.

"Come here I need a hug and I'm sure you do too" I say and open my arms as Lois walks over to me and we lock into a tight embrace.

"Feel better now, why don't you go upstairs and go to sleep because you look like you're worn to the bone" she says as she lets go of me.

"Thanks I'll grab a blanket and a pillow and head for the couch" I say as I start to walk away from her and up the Talon set of stairs to her apartment.

"You take the bed Pulitzer Prize winner," she says and I can't help, but smile at her confidence in me because I know I don't have allot.

I open the door to her apartment and I feel so safe here. I set my bag on the coffee table and walk into the bedroom and as soon as I sit down on the bed a feel the wave of need for sleep hit me and I'm out in a matter of seconds.

I wake up and I can see the bright sunlight shining through Lois's side window. It's weird this place used to belong to Lana and now it's like I don't even know Lana anymore.

I look in the mirror and I see the reflection of a nineteen-year old that doesn't have time for herself and it's probably true.

I walk down to the talon and I see Lois is already has my article up on the bulletin board.

"Lois what is that?" I ask sitting down on a counter stool.

"Your article silly and I turned the news on, they arrested Lex about twenty minutes and his bail is set about twenty million which he doesn't have access to it his father isn't letting him have any of the Luthor Corp. money" says Lois with a bright smile on her face.

"Well I better head out I have a plane to Chicago that I have to be on in about five hours" I say.

"Chloe be careful your name is everywhere right now" shouts Lois as I walk out the Talon's front doors.


End file.
